


Loss (aka, Katie's terrible birthday)

by ghibliterritory



Series: Kidge Week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge Week 2017, Pidge goes by Katie here, depressing to cute in seconds, totally used her birthday as an excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghibliterritory/pseuds/ghibliterritory
Summary: Katie had always believed that birthdays were supposed to be a time of joy. There were few instances where it was different.Why she had to get caught up in this difference, she didn’t know.





	

Katie had always believed that birthdays were supposed to be a time of joy. You’d wake up with this rush of excitement, and your family would give you an abundance of wishes. You got some form of sweet to celebrate, and it was practically your day. That was what it always was. There were few instances where it was different.

 

Why she had to get caught up in this difference, she didn’t know.

 

Her 15th birthday was one she’d been looking forward to for a while. Just another year, she’d be 16, and that was the age of true teenager-ism. 15 was like stepping onto an escalator. A slow escalator, but still.

 

But, when the day finally arrived, she didn’t get the congratulations she’d been desiring. She woke up with a whole in her heart, and dressed in black, staring at the reflection of, not a 15 year old, but instead a sadder version of her 14 year old self.

 

She’d never be able to understand why burying her father’s empty casket had to happen on her birthday, of all the days they could have picked.

 

The funeral was, you guessed it, depressing. Katie sat in the front with her family, and listened to the sighs and mutters and soft sobs of all the guests over the priest, who she’d never seen before then. She could see her mother crying from the corner of her eye, and Matt looking somber, like he could have stopped this. Which was dumb. He couldn’t have stopped this. No one could have, save for the government, but it was too late now.

 

To give some story: Samuel Holt worked with the army. He didn’t fight, or command anyone. He was a scientist or medic, whichever he needed to be. He helped create new weapons, tricks to get their side a step ahead. He helped sew up gashes or cut off limbs. He was a good man. Matt worked by his side when he was old enough, joining Shiro (a family friend) while he actually took to fighting. Nothing should have happened to a medic.

 

He was told to help on a mission. Be there, in case anything happened. All three of them got on a helicopter and flew out, hovering over the ocean to find a base. The waters were empty. They were alienated. That’s what Matt and Shiro said. Out of nowhere, or maybe not, they were attacked. Guns, missiles, god knows what. The helicopter fell. Matt and Shiro survived on a sheet of metal. But her father was never found. He was declared dead on March 27th. They got the telegram to verify. Katie had never heard her mother cry so loudly before.

 

Almost as soon as it started, the funeral was over. Everyone had spoken, except Katie and Matt and the kids who were too young to be there, because they didn’t know Sam. They rode to the cemetery. Katie stood far away, watching as several guys, Matt included, helped move the coffin to the right spot. Her head started to hurt. Maybe it was the ponytail she had it in, or the tears stinging in her eyes, but she hated it either way. She couldn’t watch this. She didn’t want to watch anymore of this.

 

She turned and ran off, not hearing anyone call after her, and not caring.

 

When she figured she was far enough away, she sat behind the back of a random tombstone, bringing her knees to her chest and starting to cry softly. She tried to wipe the tears away, but each time her sleeve brushed over her face, it stung, and she stopped. Her lips quivered. Her hands had a death grip on the end of her skirt. All that floated through her mind was how he should have been there now. They all should have been back at the house, eating a large breakfast while Katie tried to guess what big surprise her parents had planned for her that day. They always had a surprise for her. Her dad would smile as she just got more desperate with her answers, ruffling her hair and telling her that she’d know soon enough. God, why wasn’t he here, why did he have to go on that mission? Why didn’t he make it with Shiro and Matt?

 

The questions turned into hiccups as she sat there, weeping. This had to be the worst birthday ever.

 

Katie was so pulled into her crying, she didn’t even hear the rustle of grass and a few loose twigs snapping as someone stepped close. Her face stayed hidden between her knees.

 

“Hey.”

 

She paused, fear making a quick appearance in her head. She revealed her face, gaze landing on a guy in front of her. He looked worried. She didn’t remember seeing him at the funeral.

 

“Are you alright?” He asked, a hand outstretched like he was ready to do whatever he needed. Physically, anyways. Katie blinked, but quickly looked back at her knees again, wiping her face off with her sleeve.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She muttered. Her voice was so hoarse. It hurt to speak. The guy in front of her frowned, shifting so he was on both his knees. “What happened?”

 

She shook her head lightly. “Nothing, just…” She hesitated. Should she really share the details of this terrible day with a stranger?

 

Considering her currently losses, it really couldn’t hurt, could it?

 

“It’s my birthday.” Katie told him, wrapping her arms around her knees. “You’d expect that to be a happy day, right? But how happy can it be when you’re burying your dad on the same day?”

 

The guy thought about that for a moment, before pursing his lips and giving an understanding nod. “I’m sorry. That sucks. Like, really sucks.”

 

She let out a light chuckle. “Yeah… It does suck.” She leaned her head back on the tombstone, closing her eyes and letting out a heavy sigh. The guy hummed discontentedly at this, and leaned a little forward. “Uhm, I don’t mean to interrupt your grieving process, but you’re kinda sitting on my grandma.”

 

Oh. Turning her head, Katie saw that yes, this was the  _ front  _ of a tombstone, not a back. Good job. She got up quickly, brushing her dress off. “Sorry, I didn’t see the name-”

 

“No, it’s okay.” The other smiled, standing with her and shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. A silence passed between them where she debated on leaving him, letting him do whatever, but before she could make the choice, he was holding a hand out toward her. “My name’s Keith, by the way.”

 

She stared at his hand, but took it gently, giving it a shake. “Katie. Nice to meet you.” She offered a small twitch of a smile, and he returned it. “Nice to meet you too.” Keith said before letting her hand go and returning his own to it’s pocket.

 

The silence picked up again. It wasn’t really awkward, though- or as awkward as it was before. Katie fixed her ponytail before holding both of her hands in front of her. “So…” Keith spoke up. “I don’t mean to be like, weird or anything, but… Maybe to make up for a crappy birthday, I could take you to get something to eat? I mean, I don’t really need to grieve or anything, and it seems like maybe that would cheer you up-”

 

“Sure.” Katie said, stopping him from rambling any further. Now it was his turned to be a little surprised. She wondered if he actually expected her to offer. He seemed happy she did, either way. “Great. My bike’s towards the front- I know a great place we can go for lunch.”

 

He started to walk away from the grave, and Katie watched hesitantly before following. She wondered if there was a payphone. Or if he had a cell. She’d left hers at home, and she figured that calling her mom would be best. But the thought was dim compared to the anticipation she felt while following him through decaying pathways to the gate of the cemetery.

 

To save the details for another day, Katie had one of the greatest times of her teenage life. When he said bike, she hadn’t expected a motorbike, and the ride on it gave her a real rush. They did have lunch at a pretty great place, and the restaurant wished her a happy birthday (free dessert included). They drove around for another little while before she figured that it was time to go home. Her mom must have been worried. Keith took her to the little neighborhood she lived, and she crawled off, but not before they exchanged contact. He gave her one more smile before speeding off. The wind behind his back blew her hair around, and she tucked it back, holding her phone tightly.

 

Later that night, her mother apologized for the lack of anything exciting, promising to make it up to her. Katie didn’t mind so much, though. She laid on her bed, some indie grunge music blasting in her hears, when a text notification disrupted the serenity of her thoughts. She checked it, the bright light of the screen making her squint- it was from cute. A simple “happy birthday” in all caps, followed by stupid party emojis. It made her snort.

  
Maybe this wasn’t the worst birthday ever.


End file.
